winglessfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captive
|camera=JVC |genre=Crime drama |length=9:32 |setting=Plymouth |link= |previous=*''Captive, Chapter One'' (series) *''Bounded'' (Wingless Films) |next=''Fires of Childhood'' }} Captive (also known as Captive, Chapter Two, and sometimes referred to by the subtitle Lima Syndrome) is a 2010 crime drama and thriller starring Tom Menary as the Assassin. It is the second chapter in the Captive film series by Five String Productions, following Captive, Chapter One. Synopsis A fledgling assassin is sent to eliminate a mark by the ruthless Carter, but a crisis of conscience sees the would-be killer questioning a life of crime. Plot summary The Assassin, a new and inexperienced addition to Carter's team, has been sent on a mission to kill a woman who has made enemies with influential and vengeful individuals. The Assassin calls Carter from a car park, expressing doubts over his abilities, though relents and departs for the target's apartment building. Using a code sent to him via text message, the Assassin infiltrates the building and locates the woman's room. Pretending to have got the wrong address, the Assassin bursts into the room and attacks the woman, injecting her with a syringe and knocking her out. He picks up a knife from a kitchen drawer and stands over the unconscious woman. When she comes to, the target, bound and gagged, finds the Assassin still in the apartment, sitting on the edge of her bed. He threatens her, and states she should have run away rather than risk the wrath of her enemies. He tries to convince himself, echoing Carter's earlier sentiment that killing will get easier with time and practice. However, the Assassin breaks down at the thought of his wife-to-be, for whom he has taken up the life of crime. He states he wants her safe, and believes the only way to keep her so is to do as Carter has ordered. Despite this, his resolve soon breaks, and he pleads with his captive, asking her what she would do in his position. The Assassin leaves the apartment, having been unable to complete his mission, and leaving the knife for the woman to untie herself. He flees in his car, driving through the night, and stops in an empty parking lot. He phones Carter, but is unable to get through. As he contemplates his situation, a laser sight appears on his coat, moving up to his head. At that moment, his phone rings: Carter is calling. Credits Cast *The Assassin .... Tom Menary *The Assassin's victim .... Annie Knight Crew *Jim Elton **Director **Camera operator **Co-editor *Tom Menary **Writer **Co-editor **Music composer *Laimis Bilys **Creator Production The film was shot in Plymouth in November and December of 2010, and released on December 16 of the same year. It was originally released under the now-defunct "Just Wing It" production title, replaced by the familiar Wingless Films. It was the last major film released under either "Just Wing It" or "Eternal Silence", as the following production, Capsule introduced the Wingless Films title. Music The original music for the film was created by Tom Menary using Ableton Live 8. The score features versions of The Assassin's Theme—which also appeared briefly in cues composed for Captive, Chapter One—and Assassin's Lament. The digital album release featured all score tracks in addition to several bonus tracks, including alternate takes, unused cues and extended themes. Trivia Although he doesn't appear in the film, the character of Carter is a background presence on the other end of the opening phone call, and again in the final scene. The character was created by Laimis Bilys for Captive, Chapter One. Elements of the plot were reused from the aborted film Protected; notably the scene where a woman is attacked in her apartment, and the struggle that ensues. External links * * *Stills gallery at Wingless Films on facebook * * References Category:Captive Category:2010 films